Storybrooke Mines
The Storybrooke Mines are a Storybrooke location on ABC's Once Upon a Time. They first appear in the fifth episode of the first season. History Regina schemes for a way to be rid of Emma once and for all--without killing her--as both she and Mr. Gold know causing the death of the savior will result in the curse breaking. The madam mayor reclaims a poisoned apple infused with the Sleeping Curse from the Enchanted Forest and bakes it into an apple turnover with the intent of giving it to Emma. Coincidentally, Emma happens to stop by to inform Regina of her resolution to leave town for Henry's sake. Regina hands her the apple turnover to Emma as a parting "gift". As proof of the curse, Henry purposely ingests the poisoned snack and falls into a deep coma. Emma finally believes in the curse when she touches Henry's storybook and receives a flash of memories of her time in the Enchanted Forest as an infant. Putting aside their differences, Emma and Regina work together to retrieve a true love potion from underground and save Henry's life. While Regina operates the library elevator switch, Emma goes down alone to battle a dragon. She is skeptical of the sword Mr. Gold previously gave, and tosses it aside in favor of her gun. After dodging the dragon many times, she grabs the fallen sword and chucks it into the fiery beast's chest. The dragon explodes into dust with the true love potion left behind for Emma to take. On the way back up in the elevator shaft, it suddenly halts. At the top, Mr. Gold lies and says Regina abandoned her. He tricks Emma into throwing the potion up, and then steals it for himself to bring magic to Storybrooke. Once Emma climbs up, she frees a bound-up Regina when they both are paged to the hospital. Henry is pronounced dead as Emma plants a farewell kiss on his forehead. Unintentionally, she used true love's kiss, reviving the boy, and also breaking the curse in the process. }} After some days of mining, Happy begins assembling the other dwarves for a hard earned lunch break while Leroy persistantly continues hammering at a wall. It collapses and sends him falling into a secret cavern with a large amount of diamonds embedded in the ceiling. David, Henry and Mother Superior are informed and arrive to inspect the cave. Mother Superior agrees that the diamonds can be made into fairy dust and asks David to keep the hat safe. They celebrate the success with a late night drinking binge at the diner. However, their plans are ruined when Albert, in an attempt to sabotoge David's life, burns the hat over a fire; making it impossible to use. Emma and Mary Margaret race to return to Storybrooke by fighting against Cora and Hook for an open portal at Lake Nostos. Both Mr. Gold and Regina fear Cora will be the one arriving in town instead, and decide not to take the chance. They absorb all the diamonds in the mines with a wand and turn it into fairy dust. At the wishing well, Mr. Gold creates a trap so whoever comes through the portal will be instantly killed. Leroy and Ruby discover the theft and notify Henry, who persuades Regina to have faith that Emma and Mary Margaret will come through instead of Cora. She lifts the trap just as the two women pop out of the portal. Out of a desire to keep Cora from harming any more innocent lives, Mary Margaret curses the woman's heart and purposely misleads Regina into returning it to its rightful owner. This causes Cora's death, though Mary Margaret suffers repercussions from her own actions not only by feeling guilt, but also incurring the vengeful wraith of Regina. Mr. Gold informs David and Emma of Regina's plans to enact a spell to force Henry to love her while sacrificing the heart of the person she hates most, Mary Margaret, as an ingredient. Henry disagrees with his family's solution of killing Regina to stop her murder spree and runs away to the mines. He grabs some dynamite and heads to the wishing well, hoping to blow it up and get rid of magic, as this is the one thing ruining his whole family's lives. David, Emma and Neal figure out what Henry is doing once they notice the dynamite is missing and hurry to stop him. A confrontation with Regina ensues and ends when Henry calls for both sides to stop fighting over magic. Regina placates him by burning the spell she wanted to cast. Once Regina is aware of the other townspeople are secretly growing magic beans to depart for the Enchanted Forest and leave her behind, she destroys all of them except one bean plant, and takes it for herself. Under an elaborate ruse, magic hunters Greg and Tamara have been covertly infiltrating town. They gain the alliance of Hook, who fakes a partnership with Regina. Once he acquires her trust, she tells him about the magic beans, and her plans to leave for the Enchanted Forest with Henry once the Storybrooke and all its inhabitants are annihilated. To do this, they must repossess a trigger hidden below ground. While travelling through a mine tunnel after taking the elevator down, Regina notices Hook is wearing her mother's armband. Unbeknownst to her, it has been enchanted with the ability to absorb the wearer's magic. She takes the armband back and places it on her own wrist. They reach the dark cave where the dragon Emma once defeated, Storybrooke, is still housed since she is incapable of staying dead, though only Regina is aware of this. She pushes Hook down into the pit so he can serve as bait for Maleficent, who regenerates as a large, two-legged screeching creature. Regina, on the other hand, walks a short distance to Snow White's broken coffin and reaches inside to pull out the hidden trigger. Hook is saved by Greg and Tamara and reaches the ground floor level to greet a stunned Regina as she steps out of the elevator. He allows Greg and Tamara to kidnap her for interrogation. Greg pockets the trigger from Regina. In turn, Tamara discovers it is the key to destroying Storybrooke after sending it as data to their employers, "The Home Office". They set it off in the mines, much to Hook's displeasure, who abandons them and realigns himself on Emma's side to stop the impending danger. Regina goes to slow down the trigger with her magic while David and Hook steal back a magic bean from Greg to take everyone back to the Enchanted Forest. She willingly decides to stay behind, and asks Emma to tell Henry of her heroic deeds. The strategy changes when Emma and her family rush into the mines to use the bean to send the trigger into a vortex. However, Hook previously took the bean for himself, leaving everyone else stranded with no other options. Regina is nearing her limit in holding back the trigger until she and Emma combine powers to halt the destruction permanently. In the distraction, Henry is kidnapped by Greg and Tamara to Neverland while Emma and her allies follow them. Belle is left behind in Storybrooke with the task to put up a barrier to keep more outsiders from entering into town. Along with Archie, Mother Superior and the dwarves, they enter the mines. The dwarves break open a crack in a boulder of fairy dust while Belle dumps the potion into the crevice. Despite enacting the barrier, Belle doesn't feel like a hero and desires to do more to help. Her chance comes when a visitor from Neverland, Ariel, comes bearing a message from Mr. Gold. Belle is instructed by him to find a specific item in the pawnshop to defeat Peter Pan and save Henry. Eventually, she unearths Pandora's Box, but two strangers working for Pan, John and Michael, trap her and Ariel while they take the item into the mines to destroy it. Belle and Ariel catch up and knock them away from the box with a minecart. Once Belle regains the box, John and Michael begin pleading for her not to help Mr. Gold. When they admit to being Pan's lackeys only because he imprisoned their sister Wendy, Belle coaxes them into allowing Mr. Gold to use the box to defeat their shared nemesis. While trapped in Pan's body, Henry recalls being trapped in the mines soon after Emma arrived in Storybrooke. Henry talks about the episode to prove his identity to Emma. }} }} Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References Category:Storybrooke Locations Category:Locations Category:Once Upon a Time Locations